


With Words of Love Gracing One's Lips

by imnotashadowclone



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Rinne Festival Fluff, dorks being dorks, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotashadowclone/pseuds/imnotashadowclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots to go with Life.</p><p>Happy or sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Words of Love Gracing One's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is just to get a feel of the water.  
> I've never written for this fandom, but it does hold a most near and dear space in my heart.
> 
> Rinne Festival Fluffs and Naruhina, because I love both and don't see enough of either

There was nothing more beautiful, in his mind, than her.

Her curves were the only addiction he could claim to never want to share with anyone, _anything_ , else.

He could spend hours in a day doing nothing more than worshipping the magnificent temple called her body, his mind thought of nothing else, his eyes sought nothing else, his lips only hungered for her soft flesh and his soul strained for her when he was away from her.

XOX

Presently his arms were curled around her in an impromptu waltz in the middle of the town square. (They shouldn’t have played his favourite music if they didn’t want him to dance with his lady love) He nuzzled her head more securely under his chin as they twirled over the stone-cobbled street, humming to the tune, he could feel the warmth radiating from her body, and the gentle trembles from her muffled laughter were making him feel warmer too.

All around them, the people of Konoha were smiling and clapping in encouragement of their hero and his young bride, some even joining them on the ‘dance floor’, all determined to enjoy this year’s Rinne celebrations (the expectations were quite high compared to the previous years; two years previously, there was the danger of the moon falling, and the last involved a rather spirited Rock Lee finding solace from Sakura’s marriage in a bottle of rather potent sake, all in all; not the best festival to put it lightly), the decorations were slightly frosted overnight, little white edges glistening in the sunlight, stalls were being put up, and the general demeanour was of excitement. The Hokage Monument was decorated somewhat in honour of the village surviving these troubled times, red and green predominant in all the decorations.

He twirled her in a suave move, turning her so that her back was to his chest, his arms crossing around their frames, his head descended to nestle in the crook of her neck. She threw her head back and laughed unashamedly at something he whispered into her ear, attempting to smack his shoulder, only to have her hands enfolded within his own and crossed over her own torso, circling together at her hips, caressing ever so slightly her swollen belly. They then continued to sway to the beat of the music, lost in the notes, as though no one else was around them.

“You look lovely, Hime-chan.”

“Thank you, Naruto-kun.”

“I could just eat you up, keep you all to myself.”

Her chuckle was nearly lost in the tremulous crowd, but his ears caught them none the less, and his answering smile was just as brilliant.

She turned back into his embrace, still clutching his hands and squeezed them once before letting them go to cradle his neck instead, her angelic face graced with one of the most beautiful smiles he had seen, and his breath caught in his throat as his fingers wrapped around her hips.

He really was damn lucky to have her. She blinked, grin growing more tender, then spoke in the lowest voice she was capable of.

“I really am very lucky-“

“Not as lucky as me to have you.”

She laughed louder, indigo hair flowing in a breeze; a small blush graced her nose and cheeks. She stretched onto her toes and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, and twitched her lips into a mischievous little smirk.

“I agree, but I was going to say I really am very lucky that this dress is so comfortable, otherwise I might have stepped on your foot a lot more often.”

He pouted slightly before pulling her closer for a makeup hug, albeit carefully, he knew she didn’t like him treating her like glassware, but he couldn’t help himself if his wife was going to look so _perfect._

One of his new rules was to never harm something that is perfection.

He was about to jape an observation he made about her feet, however, her eyes went wide and he immediately went into his overprotective husband-and-soon-to-be-father mode asking hurried questions and preparing to Rasengan his way through the crowd, but her hand stopped him when it descended to his chest in a placating manner.

Her eyes were still large, but her other hand went to one of his own, leading it to the swell of her stomach.

_THUMP_

His eyes were even wider than hers, his lips spreading into a wide smile, stretching from ear to ear easily, tears gathering in his eyes. They grinned rather goofily at one another, laughing through their tears, he whooped loudly and drew her up into a bear hug that would have put a grizzly to shame; she tapped his shoulder twice in quick succession to indicate she wished to be put down for now, and he obliged, choosing to instead bury his nose into the crook of his wife’s neck, grinning like the idiot he was near her. Her soft voice joined into the crescendo of the lilting music, a lovely melody to match their little moment of joy.

And he loved every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R if you enjoy :}
> 
> find me on tumblr under the same name


End file.
